El Chico Que Usa Vestido
by Lxcyfcxr
Summary: Cuando la vio creyó que era la mujer perfecta. Cuando a conoció se dio cuenta de que no era perfecta y que no era mujer./Brocketshiping


_"El Chico Que Usa Vestido"_

 **Disclamer:** Pokemon no me pertenece, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucros ni administrativos.

* * *

Brock era el tipo de chico que amaba a las mujeres, para él era un deleite observar las finas siluetas femeninas caminar con gracia frente a él, su corazón latía cada que veía a una fémina atractiva cruzarse en su camino, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y comenzaba a derretirse por dentro.

Sin embargo nunca recibió una atracción recíproca, siempre era unilateral, todas las chicas a las cuales se acercaba terminaban por abofetear su rostro y alejarse de él al tiempo que le llamaban "pervertido" e incluso "Cerdo machista opresor"

Pese a todo lo que le dijeran nunca cambió su forma de ser, seguía siendo un amante de la figura femenina, o al menos eso creía.

Fue en una tarde que caminando por la calle logró ver a un trío de amigos que le resultó vagamente familiar, se trataban de dos jóvenes y una chica realmente linda, quienes caminaban alegremente por la calle, el joven más alto cargaba con una caja, mientras que el otro más bajito y rubio le hablaba alegremente. Tras unos minutos charlando la chica se despidió de los dos jóvenes quienes se fueron corriendo a otra dirección.

Acomodando su camisa y comprobando que su aliento fuese agradable camino en dirección a la joven quien se había sentado tranquilamente en una banca, tenía una jaula en sus manos, dentro de ella un pajarillo blanco con rojo en su cabeza y su cuello soltaba unas dulces melodías a su dueña.

— Buenas tardes, señorita— hablo galante el moreno al tiempo que se quitaba un inexistente sombrero de la cabeza. — no he podido evitar ver que tan bella dama se encuentra sola, así que he venido a ofrecer mi compañía

La joven se quedó un minuto en silencio, soltó una risita y le sonrió a Brock, quien se sintió en las nubes.

— lamento decirle que con mi pequeño y adorado Chimeco estoy más que bien acompañada— el moreno observó la avecilla en la jaula y después miró a los ojos verdes de la chica los cuales reflejaban diversión.

— estoy seguro que puedo ofrecerle una compañía igual de grata— la joven volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza moviendo sus cabellos de color violeta.— ¿Podría darme el placer de conocer su nombre?— la chica negó con alegría, por un instante la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Brock más rápidamente volvió a mostrar una sonrisa galante.— mi nombre es Brock, señorita

— que nombre tan extraño— la joven se carcajeó mientras se balanceaba en su lugar— Brock, es como una mezcla de roca y brócoli— el joven miró como la joven reía a carcajadas mientras que él se moría de la vergüenza.

— si ya terminó de reír, me agradaría saber su nombre— la chica callo y adoptó una pose pensativa, acto seguido sonrió y le miró con alegría.

— no— hablo en tono cantarín mientras se mecía de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña. Brock suspiro derrotado y la joven sonrió— pero si puedo acompañarte a tomar algo

Al joven se le iluminaron los ojos y una amplia sonrisa nació en sus labios. La chica se puso de pie y el moreno la pudo observar mejor, su cabello violeta le llegaba a sus delgados hombros, sus ojos eran dos brillantes esmeraldas, sus delgados labios estaban cubiertos por un lápiz labial color rojo, sus largas pestañas se batían con gracia, su pálida piel resaltaba gracias al vestido celeste que usaba, sus delgadas piernas terminaban en unas suaves zapatillas negras que resaltaban su palidez. Era mucho más delgada que las chicas tras las que solía ir, no tenía una figura de Supermodelo o vestía ropa reveladora, pero tenía algo atrayente, una magia que le hacía querer estar junto a ella, a conquistarla.

Ambos caminaron por el parque, tomaron un helado y caminaron bajo el abrigo de los árboles. Al parecer la chica trabaja en un refugio animal del cual no quiso decir el nombre, y tenía muchos animales bajo su cuidado.  
Era algo grandioso, le había hablado que él y su grupo de amigos se dedicaban a salvar animales y que estaban en contra de un grupo que era acusado de maltrato animal y caza ilegal, habían tomado la costumbre de fastidiar especialmente a un trío de fracasados, el cual el chico le recordaba vagamente a ella, la chica se había quedado en silencio, después soltó una risa mientras decía que le parecía una coincidencia muy graciosa.

Se quedaron charlando hasta tarde, solo cuando la joven miró alarmada su reloj fue el momento de despedirse. El joven la miró marcharse con una torpe sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Cuando el joven fue a su departamento compartido, donde vivía con sus amigos Ash y Misty, les contó sobre su espectacular cita con aquella chica, pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando recordó que no sabía su nombre, lo único que recordaba era el nombre del pajarito que le acompañaba.


End file.
